


TLC

by jessejackreyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost a Virgin, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Day 1, First Time, Hanzo76 Week, Jack is a sweetheart, M/M, even as an edgy vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: My entry for day one of Hanzo76 week. First Time.Hanzo wanders in on Jack training and can't help but ogle the supersoldier he may or may not have an inexplicable and shameful crush on. Jack notices and decides to do something about it.





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work, but I really want to make it all the way through this week. This pairing deserves more love. I did not intend to start with a nsfw fic, but it's what happened.

Hanzo hears the tell tale signs of Jack working out as he is walking nearby the gym. People always know whenever the old soldier is working out. You can usually hear it anywhere in the same building, even faintly if you happen to be outside, the way he destroys, absolutely decimates, a punching bag is truly a sight to behold. It has Hanzo’s mind wandering to places he should be avoiding.

This has never happened to him before and Hanzo has no idea how to handle the situation in the slightest. He can ask Genji, but that would mean admitting his younger brother’s amorous adventures in their youth had some value, because they might help Hanzo now. His pride could not handle that right now. Instead he focuses on how things came to this.

Hanzo is only here, with this burgeoning vigilante organization because of Genji. Despite his denial, in the end Hanzo could not say no to the brother that he had murdered. It helps that he still secretly hopes that his brother was right and that he can find peace in this place, with this very strange group. His arrival was met with less animosity than he had expected, though not everyone here was thrilled to see him. Some of them are Genji’s friends and they know what Hanzo did.

Even here Hanzo was originally perfectly content doing as he was ordered and staying out of everyone’s way. He is, and has always been, perfectly content to be alone most of the time. Little did he know that such isolation is a non option as far as anyone at Overwatch is concerned. People are always doing something, dragging people along for some reason or another and of course Hanzo gets dragged around like anyone else.

What surprises him, even to this day, is the fact that he met people he can tentatively call friends. They are not merely colleagues, because he likes spending time with them sometimes and they seem to at least tolerate him. From his experience that is what friends do. It is a very different experience and it all actually started with the man who is currently destroying a punching bag.

Hanzo has never before in his life been attracted to another human being. He had been courted by beautiful and powerful women, some of whom were pleasant enough, but they never attracted his attention. People are, in general, unremarkable at best, and repulsive at worst. Throughout his life he has had trouble understanding Genji’s promiscuous behavior because the thought of such physical intimacy was moderately repulsive to him. Until several weeks ago he has never had anything like this happen and he has no idea how to handle it.

When everyone still called him Soldier 76, Jack had been one of the first to welcome him, in his own taciturn way. He had expected a lot from Hanzo and the archer was sure that the man was actually as big of a hardass as he tries to seem. That image faltered over time as Hanzo payed more attention. The man is patient with Hanzo’s failures, helpful whenever he needs something and somehow always manages to anticipate his needs. 

Jack takes care of the people around him, even as he tries to act like a no nonsense vigilante who cares only about results. His dragons adore the man, they spend more time with him nowadays than with their master whenever they are around. Hanzo was so unaccustomed to such treatment that it seemed magical for a time. Jack has made this strange place with strange people the smallest bit pleasant and it had meant so much.

He trained with the soldier and learned how smart and strong he was. To this day he is not sure when his crush truly began, but there is no denying at this point that he has one. He is a thirty eight year old former yakuza lord and he has a teenage crush on the former leader of Overwatch. It is embarrassing.

Hanzo does not intend to walk in and stare at him training. Even more so he does not intend to join him because he is too embarrassed to admit the real reason he is watching the man train. He certainly doesn't not intend to embarrass himself with such a poor showing because he is stuck admiring the man’s every move. He imagines having sex with the man, and for the first time in his life he is not utterly repulsed by the idea. Sex is such a disgusting act. The contact, the fluids, but somehow, with Jack Morrison the idea was anything but.

He snaps out of it only as his back hits the mat hard. Jack barks for him to get up, clearly annoyed at his sloppy performance. Hanzo flushes in embarrassment as he rights himself, but before he can regain his stance and prepare for another round Jack slams him into the wall with a growl. His arms are pinned together above his head by one strong hand, held immobile in its inhumanly strong grip. Jack’s other hand roams slowly, sensually down the rest of his body.

Hanzo is suddenly keenly aware of how much Jack towers over him. It is only now that Hanzo realizes that he is achingly hard, a very unfamiliar situation that only gets worse when that hand begins to grope him. Even through the fabric of his pants the touch is unbearable. What he thought was uncontrollable lust before only intensifies at Jack’s playful ministrations.

“You're not here to spar are you?”

“No,” Hanzo actually squeaks out the words, flushing in embarrassment. Jack grins predatorily in response.

“Well then,” The silver fox begins, voice silky smooth. “Why don't you tell me what you're here for,”

The words lodge themselves in Hanzo’s throat. His pride and propriety not allowing him to say what he wants. Jack doesn't stop rubbing ever so softly against his crotch. When that does not seem to elicit the response the man wants the man’s mouth begins to wander, first to his neck. Hanzo’s breath hitches as that mouth and tongue travel lower. He does not know whether to curse or thank himself for wearing his archery outfit, it left much of his chest bare.

When that skillful tongue finds its way to Hanzo’s exposed nipple, he moans loudly and his knees buckle completely. He would have collapsed forward if Jack was not holding him up, easily supporting his entire weight with one arm. The super soldier chuckles around his nipple, pulling off of it.

“Those aren't words,” Jack teases, a shiteating grin on his face. “Did you want me to stop?” 

“No!” His body is suddenly sparking with crackling blue energy and he roars the words more than he shouts them. Jack’s face betrays his surprise and his body tenses, ready for a confrontation. “Don’t stop,” The need and desperation returns to Hanzo’s voice and Jack smiles once again.

“You're going to have to tell me what you want,” Jack repeats licking his lips as he slips his free hand underneath Hanzo’s clothing. He moans louder than before when Jack applies the barest hint of direct stimulation.

“You!” He barely gets the single word out between gasps and moans. He is mere seconds from coming when Jack’s hand retreats and he whines loudly.

“My quarters. Five minutes!” Jack orders him imperiously before leaving him a whimpering mess.

Hanzo follows him after a minute or so just standing there and trying to come back to his senses and figure out what just happened. He rushes across the base once the stupor wears off. Jack hates people being late and he will be damned did he ruins this by not being in time. Hanzo finds the man’s door unlocked and unintentionally flings it open in his hurry to enter and get to the man inside.

“You're very eager,” Jack muses out loud at the entrance, a huge smirk on his face. Hanzo merely nods, not trusting his voice to avoid saying something that embarrasses him. “Before we go any further we need to set boundaries,” The horny archer’s face twists in confusion and annoyance at the delay. “I've done this sort of thing without discussion before, it turns a great time into a bad one real fast,”

“What is there to discuss?”

“What you like and dislike. What you're okay with and not okay with et cetera,” Jack’s voice is chiding. “Nothing exhaustive right now. We'll save that for later. I just wanna make sure you are okay with whatever we do,”

“I don't really know how to answer,” Hanzo’s voice trails off as he flushes. Jack looks at him, deep in thought for a moment before realization dawns on him. 

“Have you never?” Jack asks delicately, face suddenly soft. The accusation catches him off guard. Hanzo’s flush deepens and he stammers angrily in reply.

“I did not come here to be insulted,” Hanzo turns to leave, too embarrassed to stay, but a hand grabs him by the shoulder before he can make it out the door. He struggles against the super soldier’s grip even knowing there is no way he can overpower the man. Jack turns him back around to face him. A hand cups his face gently, bringing their eyes to meet and Hanzo sees a gentleness in those blue eyes that he has never noticed before.

“I am not mocking or judging you Hanzo. This is serious. Is this your first time?” It is impossible to doubt the sincerity in those words when met with the man’s gentle, overwhelming gaze.

“I have had sex before,” Hanzo announces boldly, quickly shrinking under Jack’s intense gaze. “Twice,” He admits quickly. “Many years ago,” He is suddenly scooped gently into Jack’s arms, being carried over to the bed.

“Do you still want this?” Jack asks softly, laying him down on the bed gently. Hanzo nods in response, still hard despite everything that happened. “Good,” Jack croons softly. “Were gonna go nice and slow,” Hanzo frowns at being treated so delicately, but Jack ignores him and begins removing Hanzo’s clothes. “I’m gonna make sure you have a really good time, make sure you want to come back for more,” Hanzo shivers at the words.

The ferocity Hanzo felt from before is more restrained now. Jack’s hands are gentle as they remove his clothing carefully. It is a far cry from his imaginings of the man ripping the offending articles of clothing into pieces for daring getting in the way. That thought stokes his desire, but those hands exploring his body softly, tenderly,  
has Hanzo relaxing into the bed beneath him instead. 

They work their way across his body, starting at his neck and slowly making their way downwards. Tracing their way across his skin, they seem to search out the stress his body holds, every knot, every tense muscle. They pause wherever they find some and slowly, skillfully soothe it away. His body’s aches and pains vanish under Jack’s care and he sighs contentedly. 

Jack’s hands pause their ministrations whenever they find one of his many scars. He watches the man regard each one carefully, tracing them with his fingers before bringing his lips to each one, giving them a soft kiss. It is a strange gesture, but with each kiss the weight of his scars seems to diminish, if only slightly. Hanzo is not one for physical affection, but he never wants this to stop.

The older soldier’s hands and mouth practically worship Hanzo’s body all the way down to his feet. Touching, caressing, massaging and kissing everywhere except where he suddenly needs it most. Hanzo did not know that his dick could be hard enough to be painful, but he needs more. His hands are pushed aside as he attempts to take care of himself.

“Relax, I'm going to take good care of you,”

“Please,” Hanzo whimpers at the lack of stimulation, before the tip of his cock is engulfed in a warm, slick heat. Jack’s tongue plays with his tip for a moment before he bucks his hip up reflexively. Jack chuckles softly as his hands gently, yet firmly, hold Hanzo’s hips in place on the bed. 

The old soldier is apparently very experienced, as his mouth and throat expertly play with the member inside. He takes every inch of Hanzo’s length into his throat with no problem, tongue caressing him in just the right places. His body is relaxed except for the stimulation that brings him closer to the edge every moment. He loses track of time while Jack skillfully works to coax him to bliss.

Hanzo fights against his orgasm as much as he can, he does not want to let what is happening to end, does not want Jack to stop all of this. Somehow the man seems to get what Hanzo is doing and pulls away mere moments before the archer reached the edge. He walks away as Hanzo whines and writhes on the bed from the sudden cold and lack of stimulation. Jack returns quickly, a bottle in hand that he quickly uncaps.

“Relax,” Jack orders him softly and Hanzo finds himself having little difficulty obeying the command. His body is putty in the former strike commander’s hands, his muscles would not tense even if he wanted them to.

A lube slicked finger works its way into his relaxed hole slowly, carefully. Jack pauses frequently, always trying to make sure he was comfortable and ready for more. Hanzo moans loudly as Jack finds the spot that he is looking for and begins to rub it softly. Hanzo loses track of time once again as Jack rubs and stretches him open. He surrenders himself to the feelings, letting Jack lead him wherever this is going.

They do not move past a second finger as Hanzo approaches his absolute limit. Jack’s mouth returns to his dick, as if sensing his impending climax and begins bobbing up and down enthusiastically. The dual stimulation is far too much and Hanzo practically roars as he cums hard and heavy down Jack’s eager throat. The old soldier licks, sucks and strokes him all throughout his orgasm, milking the archer for every last drop, wringing every bit of pleasure he could manage out of Hanzo.

Hanzo comes down slowly from this euphoric high. Jack is wiping him up, with a warm cloth, cleaning the evidence of their activities as his sense return to him and he is suddenly aware of how clothed the other man still is. He had been taken care of, but in his euphoria he has neglected the older man. His attempts to rise were thwarted by strong hands.

“Relax Hanzo. Lie down,” The soft words try to coax him into bed.

“But I have to,”

“There will be time later,” Jack interrupts softly. “This night is all about you,”

“But,”

“No buts. Let me take care of you right now. You can return the favor later,”

The thought of doing this again is enough to send Hanzo’s heart racing and his struggles cease briefly. It is the opening Jack is apparently waiting for. His hands return to their original task of relaxing Hanzo’s body. His limbs feel like limp noodles, losing any and all strength they could fight with. Hanzo does not remember a time where he felt so good, so tired, yet thoroughly safe and relaxed. Despite himself, he falls asleep to the man’s soft words and gentle hands.


End file.
